


The Blanket

by enhypenfics



Series: THE BLANKET [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ENHYPEN, FIRST JAKEHOON, Hospital, It's a bit sad, Jakehoon, Long au, M/M, One-Shot Alternative Universe, Strangers to Lovers, Sunghoon is a nurse, The Blanket, The other members are extra characters, alternative universe, blanket, engene - Freeform, enhypenfics, fan fiction, jake is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enhypenfics/pseuds/enhypenfics
Summary: Jake was weak ever since he was born (spent his youth in the hospital), one day, his mother decided that it's better for him to be at home instead, so his mom hired him a new personal nurse, Sunghoon, who's known to be the cold as ice nurse. But as time goes by, Jake think it wasn't bad to have a personal nurse like him, it's actually...fun.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Series: THE BLANKET [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one shot alternative universe! This is my first ever story here on AO3, so I'm not promising you guys that this would be good but I did my best! This is also my first time writing a fan fiction, and it's jakehoon! But anyway enjoy reading it! Thank you! 
> 
> p.s stan enhypen and stream given-taken

It was the same cold morning; Jake woke up feeling empty. He remained lying down on his hospital bed staring at the white ceiling. "When will I ever see a new view every time I wake up?" he complains. He massaged the bridge of his nose before sitting.

Ever since he was young, he would just wake up to eat and take medicines. Take a bath then go back to bed. Read some books before eating again then take his medicines again. It was a tiring routine for him. "You're my 473rd book." he said and starts reading it. Time went by fast as he gets drawn to the story.

He closed the book after finishing it. He took his phone out and decided to take a selfie with it. He posted it on his Instagram with the caption.

**'Book #473!! Let's go!'**

He closed his phone and sighed. "Ugh! My life is so boring!" he says frustratingly. "I wanna go out and have fun!" He looks around. This room has been his haven ever since he was 5 years old.

14 years ago, Jake was diagnosed with Emphysema. It’s a disease where in people with emphysema, the air sacs in the lungs (alveoli) are damaged. Over time, the inner walls of the air sacs weaken and rupture — creating larger air spaces instead of many small ones. He easily gets tired. This disease causes him shortness of his breath. There's no cure yet that's why he's here, at the hospital.

"Can I like, have normal lungs?" Jake whispers. "I hate this."

He was about to throw a tantrum when the door of his room opened. "Mom!" He says shockingly. "Why are you here?" He gave his mom a kiss on her cheek. His mom has been there for him throughout everything. Especially that Jake is an only child. His parents treasure him a lot that's why they are doing everything for him not to...die.

"I have good news for you!" his mom excitedly said. Jake eyes shined! "Good news? What good news?" Jake said. "Your doctor said yes!"

"Said yes to what?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"You can go home with us on Friday!" his mom happily announced. _What?_

Jake's eyes went wide. "What?!" he suddenly stood up and covered his mouth. He wanted to jump with joy but it's bad for him, so he tried to stay calm. Jake can't help but to smile widely. He hugged his mom tightly and his mom did the same.

"Why did the Doctor say yes? I mean, it's not that I don't want to! I'm just curious!" His mother only smiled at him and pat his head. "I just did good in convincing him." Jake laughs, his heart feels happy today. It's been years since he last felt something like this.

Does this mean he's getting better? Since the Doctor is letting him out of this cage? Jake bit his lip at the thought of finally going outside. His mom bid goodbye because she still needs to take care of some papers.

Jake walked over to the glass window. Even though he hates being stuck inside his room, he never hated the view from it. The view from his room was a park. He likes seeing people happy. Every time he feels sad and lonely, he will just look out the window because it always encourages him to be strong and not give up.

It gives him hope, that maybe, he'll be able to do what they are doing too. He sipped on his milk before smiling. "I can finally go out."

Days went pass by quickly and suddenly it's already Friday. Jake feels giddy. He can't stop pacing around his room. He's waiting for his mom to come. "Finally." Jake whispered with a happy heart. He can feel his heart beating loud. _I never felt so excited over anything before!_

He was about to open the curtain when he heard a knock on the door. He hurriedly went back to his bed acting as if he's not excited going out from the hospital. "Hey." His Dad greeted him. Next to him is his mom, his doctor and someone he never met before, or did he? Jake's attention went to the tall man beside his doctor. _He looks familiar._

The man was wearing a white scrub. Is he a nurse? Jake thinks. Jake examined the man. The man was just expressionless. _He looks, scary._ Jake thought. The nurse caught him staring so Jake hurriedly looks away.

"Good morning Doc!" Jake happily greets. He was trying to ignore the man's presence beside his doctor. They all went closer to him and the first thing he noticed was the man's two mole on his face. The other one was big enough to notice if you’ll stare at his face. It looks, pretty. The man's lip was thin and a bit red. His nose bridge was tall, and his eyes looks, cold. His eyebrows were thick that made him look manlier. "Right, Jake?"

Jake's attention went back to his Doctor. Jake panicked and just nodded. He wasn't paying attention. He's distracted by the man beside him. "Who-who is he?" Jake can't help but to ask. He thinks that he already saw him before.

"Oh, I thought you won't ask." The Doctor said. The Doctor gestured the man to come closer and he did. "Sunghoon, this is Jake. Jake this is Sunghoon. Your personal nurse."

"My personal what?!"

"Your personal nurse." Jake stared at them with wide eyes. Jake looks at his mom for help, but his mom was just smiling. It's the first time that he's going to have a personal nurse that is...a man!

"Hi, I'm Park Sunghoon." Jake's eyes went back to Sunghoon. Jake stares at Sunghoon's hand. He hesitantly hands out his hand too and shook hands with him. "I'm-I'm Jake."

Jake was never a shy person. He's a very outgoing type of guy. He's good with strangers. But why does he feel like he's about to melt after touching Sunghoon's hand? Jake bit his lower lip and looks away. He cleared his throat. "I hope you guys get along together well." His mom said breaking the ice. "Here you go."

His mom handed him a paper bag. "Your clothes are in there." Jake excuses himself and went inside the bathroom.

He puts his hand on to his chest. He's having a hard time breathing. He tried to calm himself. He exhaled a big amount of air. He closed his eyes because of the pain he feels. It took minutes until his breathing normalized.

He breaths in, breaths out for the last time before changing his clothes. It's like, the first time in forever since he wore casual clothes. He suddenly heard a knock on the bathroom door. He opened it and saw Sunghoon. "Your mom told me to come here, she was worried."

He nodded and went outside taking the paper bag with me. Sunghoon gestured me to walk first and Jake did. He was just walking silently behind Jake. His presence was so strong that Jake can feel the coldness from his back. He was confused when his mom and dad were no longer inside his room.

"They went outside." He says. He only nodded again. This time he walked first while Jake tailed behind him. Jake’s Mom and Dad were busy talking to the Doctor when they saw them. His mom smiled at them.

"Is this real?" Jake, asking his mother again. She laughs at him and patted his head softly. "Yes, this is real. Don't worry, Jaeyun-ah." Jake's real name is Shim Jaeyun. He just prefers to be called Jake.

Jake was just busy watching his Doctor and his personal nurse talking about, maybe some things about him. A reminder perhaps? "That's all about it."

"Take good care of him, okay?" Jake’s doctor said and gently pats Sunghoon's shoulder. Sunghoon nodded and when he faced Jake, their eyes met again. Jake gulps before looking away. _He's, he's really really intimidating._ Jake thinks. _Aren't nurses supposed to be soft? Like all smiles?_

Jake thinks again. When he looked back, Sunghoon was still staring at him. Sunghoon lifted one of his eyebrows. He pursed his lips which showed his cute dimple. "Are you staring at me?" Jake accuses. Sunghoon chuckled while taking a step closer to Jake.

"So, what if I am?" Jake scoffs and took a step back. He acted as if he's not affected by the sudden move of Sunghoon but he's actually freaking out inside. His mother held his hand as they both went outside the hospital. Jake stopped right outside the hospital door.

His mon squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. "You good?" his mom asks. Jake smiled and nodded. He breathed in the air.

"Finally." Jake whispers. They continued walking until they reached their family car. Not to be that person, but Jake's family is really rich. Like filthy rich. The driver opened the door for them as they went inside the car. When he sat inside, he instantly looks outside.

"Fresh air." He heard his mom’s laugh. The car started. He opened the window. "You look like a pup." His mom says. His father was beside the driver.

Minutes passed; Jake noticed that a car was following them, but he just brushed it off. Maybe he's just assuming but the car was still behind them when they reached their mansion.

It's been years since he last saw their house! He did not realize that it was this big until now! The big gate opened for them. Jake looks like he was amazed by everything. But something caught Jake's attention. The black car was still behind them. Their car stopped right in front their front door. He was so excited to get out of the car. Their maids greeted him. He greeted them back. Up until now, Jake can't still believe that he's finally home!

"Home. I'm home."

"Sunghoon-ah! Come here!" Jake stopped on his tracks and looked back. His eyes went wide when he saw Sunghoon beside his mother. What is he doing here? Jake's eyes went down to the big suitcase that Sunghoon is holding. So, it was Sunghoon's car all along? It was his car?

"Wait, so is he..." Jake couldn't continue what he was about to say. "Yes, he's staying here." Jake's mom continues. "Let's go?"

"Huh?" Jake was left alone outside their house. _Who's staying? Where?_ Jake hurriedly chased them. "Hey! Don't run!" His mom scolds.

Both his mom and Sunghoon stopped for him. "He's staying here?" he asks his mom. Trying to confirm if he heard everything right. "Yes, he's your personal nurse. Why won't he?" _What?!_ Jake thought that Sunghoon will only visit him daily to check on him. He did not expect that Sunghoon will be staying here! At their house!

"Why? Is there a problem?" Jake stares at Sunghoon. He's still wearing a scrub. Jake can't read Sunghoon's expression because Sunghoon was just expressionless. Poker face.

Jake couldn't argue with his mom when he saw an elevator inside their house. It’s just that he’s overreacting. He still can take the stairs, he still can. "What? This is good for you! You will not have to climb the stairs! This is easier for you!" His mom reasons out. Even though their really rich, Jake doesn't like spending too much money.

The three of them are inside the elevator. Jake still doesn't like the idea that they have an elevator inside their house. Sunghoon was just quiet beside them. Jake stole a glance at Sunghoon. He was just staring at nothing. Sunghoon caught Jake staring but he just shrugged. The elevator door opened, and Jake's eyes went wide when he saw the big living room.

Jake can't believe that he lives in a mansion like this! Or maybe he forgot that they were also rich. Jake's mom took the lead. "This is your room, Jake." His mom pointed at the left door. "This is yours, Sunghoon." Jake almost choked when his mother pointed the door just in front of his.

"What?" Jake blurted out.

"What do you mean what? I really asked the interior designer to put your room beside each other, so that if there will be an emergency, Sunghoon can easily go to you." His mom explains. Jake exhaled and he also heard Sunghoon sighed. "I did a good job on that one, right?"

"Okay, I have to leave now. I'll be back later!" His mom kissed his cheek and suddenly disappeared from their sight. Silence, that's the first word that came in Jake's mind. They're suddenly silent. The atmosphere was so awkward. Jake cleared his throat.

"I'll go inside now." Jake aannounces. Sunghoon just nodded at him. "Okay, I'll just be right here." Sunghoon says as he pointed at the door of his own room.

Sunghoon waited for Jake to go inside first before he went inside his room too. He sat down on his bed as he examines his room. It's big. Thrice bigger than his room at their house. Sunghoon touched the bedsheet. It was soft, way softer than the bedsheet he owns. Sunghoon laid down and stared at the ceiling. He smiled a little.

"He's cute."

* * *

Jake woke up for the first in his life happily. No more cold mornings, no more sad thoughts lingering. Jake still feels a little bit weird waking up inside his own room though. He took a bath first before going out his room His body collided onto something that made him almost lose his balance. Good thing he did not fall.

"Ouch!" Jake groans. He massaged his forehead, pouting. "Sorry." Jake's eyes widened when he heard a deep voice. He looked up and saw Sunghoon, wearing a white scrub. "O-oh," Jake says. He flinched when Sunghoon suddenly touched his hand moving it away from his forehead. Jake is trying so hard to calm himself down. This is not good for him!

"It's a bit red." He heard Sunghoon said. Jake took a step back. Sunghoon tilted his head, looking confused at Jake's sudden action. He sighed before standing straight again

"Your mom wants to tell you that breakfast is ready." Sunghoon says. Jake looks away before nodding. "Let's go?” Jake was taken aback when Sunghoon asked him to go. He was expecting Sunghoon to go after telling him what he needed to tell him, not this!

_But why do I feel so nervous around him?_ Jake thinks. He nodded one more time. Sunghoon turned around leading him down to their dining room.

"Good morning son!" His Mom happily greets. His Dad was not there anymore, maybe because of their business. "Have a sit! Good morning to you too Sunghoon." His mom adds. The maid pulled the chair out for them.

They both sat beside each other. "Good morning mom."

"How are you feeling?" his mom checks. Jake was about to answer when Sunghoon interrupted him. "He's okay ma'am. I already checked this morning. His body is still adjusting but he's... atleast, can cope up with his surroundings."

Jake almost choked at his food. Morning? How did Sunghoon checked him this morning? Did he forgot to lock his door? How?

"That's good." That's the only thing Jake was thinking the whole time they're eating. After eating, his mom bid goodbye to them.

Jake decided to read a book. Sunghoon was just quietly tailing him to the library. Jake stopped in front and so did Sunghoon. Jake crossed his arms and looked back at Sunghoon. "Are you seriously going to follow me around?" Jake asks.

"That's what your mom told me. I am just doing my job, Sir." Jake cringed at the word Sir. _That’s too formal!_

"Ew. Don't call me sir. Just call me by my name. Sir is…disgusting." Jake says cringing. Sunghoon nodded. "But seriously though, you're really going to follow me around? Like everywhere?"

"Yes."

"and who told you to do that?"

"I already told you, it’s your mom."

"I can handle myself though, so you can go-"

Jake stopped talking when Sunghoon suddenly went closer to him. Sunghoon leaned closer. Jake suddenly felt like his heart stopped for a sec. His eyes were just looking at Sunghoon. Sunghoon opened his mouth. "Stop talking and go inside."

Jake heard a click and the door to the library opened. Sunghoon went past him leaving Jake breathless (which is not good for him). He heard a small chuckle behind him. He turns around to see what Sunghoon was doing. Sunghoon was leaning on to one of the bookshelves, with his hands inside his pockets while staring at him.

"What? I thought you're gonna read a book." Sunghoon says. Jake rolled his eyes at him before entering the library. Jake needs to read a book! It was his goal today; it was what he wants to do. But how can he read if a man is staring at him while he's reading?

"Stop staring." Jake complains. He puts down his book to look at Sunghoon. "What?" Sunghoon says defensively.

"I said, stop staring."

"Why? What's wrong with staring?"

"Staring is rude!" Sunghoon brows furrowed. "I was just observing you, it's my job."

"It's my job blah, blah. Just stop staring, I can't concentrate reading." Jake says lifting his book up to read again. He started to read again but he can't understand anything. Jake sighed. Sunghoon is still staring at him! It was partly his fault because he asked Sunghoon to sit infront of him!

He gently puts his book down again. "You know what? I will not read anymore." Jake says. Which made Sunghoon's one eyebrow lift.

"Why?" Sunghoon asked softly. Inside Sunghoon, he was a bit panicking because what if, Jake will not read anymore because he's not feeling well? What if- "I will just stare at you too." Sunghoon's thoughts were interrupted by Jake.

"Huh?"

"I will stare at you too, since you keep staring at me." Jake says eagerly and even positioned himself to stare at Sunghoon comfortably. "Okay," Sunghoon also positioned himself to stare at Jake.

Let's see who melts first,' Sunghoon says inside of his mind.

Jake suddenly felt uncomfortable when Sunghoon was really just staring at him. Jake was just joking! He didn't expect that Sunghoon would join him!

He thought that if he'll stare at Sunghoon, Sunghoon will stop staring at him but that, didn't go the way he expected.

A minute passed and no one is moving between them. They were both persistent. Jake didn't know where he got the courage to stare at Sunghoon for so long. "You know what? This is nonsense." Jake gave up. Sunghoon smirked.

"I won."

"What?" Jake says, confused. "Since when did this became a staring contest?"

"Since you started staring at me." Sunghoon says coolly.

"Whatever." Jake says as he switched his position. He decided to look outside the window. They're beside a huge window where they can see their garden. Jake suddenly stood up. He placed back the book to its original place before placing his seat back too.

"Where are you going?" Sunghoon asked.

"Garden." Sunghoon soon stood up making Jake sigh. He really is going to be with him everywhere. Sunghoon did the same before standing behind Jake.

"If you're going to walk with me, at least walk beside me." Jake says. Because he feels weird when someone is tailing him. He just...feels weird.

"Okay." Sunghoon agrees. Jake nods and he started to walk. Sunghoon was the one who closed the door. The garden is a bit far.

"How old are you?" Jake asks. Jake thinks that Sunghoon looks a bit older than him. He looks more mature. "19." Jake's eyes widened. Jake stopped walking to face Sunghoon.

"You're 19?" Jake asks, "It takes 4 years to become a nurse, right?"

"I took the 2-year course, I was also accelerated so I started college earlier than my friends." Sunghoon says, like he’s really proud of it. Well, it is really something to be proud of. He doesn't even know why he's explaining that to Jake.

"That's possible?" Jake asks, curiously.

"Yes."

"Then you're probably, really, really, smart?"

"Maybe."

Jake nods in amusement. He was amazed about what he heard. It was the first time he encounters a nurse like Sunghoon! Jake continued to walk. They reached the garden in no time. Jake sat on one of the benches and Sunghoon just stood beside him. "You're like a bodyguard." Jake states. "Sit beside me."

"No, thanks." Sunghoon declines. "Rude." Jake pouts. They're both 19, so does that mean they were born on the same year?

"Are you born on 2002?"

"Yes." Sunghoon answers, not looking back to Jake. Jake nods. So, they are born in the same year.

"JAKE!" They were both startled when someone shouted Jake's name. They both look at the direction where the voice came from. "So, you're really here!"

"Jay?!" Jake suddenly stood up. Jay went to them and gave Jake a hug. Jay is Jake's cousin from his mother side.

"Auntie informed me yesterday but I only read her message earlier." Jay says. Jay was always the one who visits Jake in the hospital. "How are you?" Jay asks.

"I'm fine, nothing new. Still sick." Jake answers jokingly. Sunghoon glares at him in secret. _That’s not something to joke about._

"Yeah, you're still short."

"Hey! That's crossing the line." Jake complains. Jake is not that short! Jay is just...tall.

"So are you-" Jay suddenly got interrupted by a voice coming from Jake's back. That's when Jay only noticed that Jake is with someone.

"Oh, who's he?" Jay asks.

"Oh, him? My personal nurse. Mom hired him to be with all the time." Jake sarcastically said.

"Hi, I'm Jay." Jay offered his hand to Sunghoon but Sunghoon just nodded. Jay's eyebrow lifted. Jay licked his lower lips before putting his hand inside his pocket.

"Sunghoon." Sunghoon answers coldly.

"Anyway! I called Sunoo and asked him to come!" Jay says, informing Jake. Jay and Jake are born on the same year too. Sunoo is Jake's bestfriend. Sunoo is the son of his mother's friend that's why they've known each other since birth.

"Really?"

"Yes, he should be here in a minute." Jay leaned forward to Jake.

"Your nurse looks like he wants to kill me." Jay whispers to Jake. Jake chuckled. "He always looks like that." At least that's what he noticed for the two days he's with him. Jake tapped Jay's shoulder. "Let's wait for Sunoo at the living room." Jake pulled Jay while Sunghoon followed them.

"He's like your bodyguard but only wearing a scrub." Jay says. Jake laughs.

"I also told him that earlier!" Jake says. Sunghoon was walking behind them. He was just staring at the two. _'Who is this guy again?'_ Sunghoon thinks. He observed Jay who was busy chatting with Jake while walking to the living room.

"Just admit that you missed me!" he heard Jay says. He also heard Jake's laugh. Sunghoon just rolled his eyes at them. _'They're noisy.'_ he thinks. As they reached the living room, Sunoo was already there sitting in the big sofa.

"I was waiting for yo-" Sunoo soon stops as soon as he saw someone behind Jay and Jake. His eyes went wide, and his mouth went 'o'. Sunoo gulped and looks away. Jay and Jake went near him to greet him. They gave him a hug but Sunoo's eyes were stuck at Sunghoon. "Who is he?" he asks curiously.

"Oh! My personal nurse!" Jake says. He pulled Sunghoon closer to him. Sunoo bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. "Sunoo, this is Sunghoon."

"Sunghoon, this is Sunoo." Jake says. Sunoo offers his hand but Sunghoon only stared at it. Even though Sunghoon didn't shook his hand he still smiles widely at him.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"Yeah." Sunoo hurriedly pulled Jake closer to him and excuses themselves. "You didn't tell me you have a hot nurse!" Sunoo says as soon as they reached the dining area. Jake eyes went wide at what Sunoo blurted out.

"A what nurse?" He says unbelievably.

"Hot nurse! You should've told me before I went here!" Sunoo says. Jake sighs. Sunoo has always been like this. He easily develops a crush on someone but easily gets over them too!

"Well, it would be weird if I just suddenly tell you that I have a personal nurse! Besides, he's not hot!"

"Well, he is! He's tall! His skin is white! Thick eyebrows-"

"Are you fantasizing my nurse?" Jake looks at Sunoo intently. "No! I was just describing him, duh!" Sunoo went near the fridge to get water. "You don't like him?" Jake was taken a back at Sunoo's question.

"What do you mean like him? I just met him yesterday!" Jake says. "I just met him today, but!"

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"A little bit?"

"SUNOO!!"

"What?"

"He's my nurse!"

"And so? If you don't like him, then I like him but if you do then I don't." Sunoo simply says as he gently placed the water glass at the table. Jake went silent. That was, fast. I mean Sunoo already did something like this before and it didn't even last long, so maybe this'll not last long either.

"Do whatever you want." Jake shrugs. He'll get over him soon, well, that was jake hopes. They both went back to the living room and both of them were shock when Jay and Sunghoon was talking casually at each other. They look like, they were friends. Or are they just imagining?

Jake cleared his throat and he got the attention of the two. They both stopped talking and looks at him. "You guys, look close already." Jake states.

"Oh!" Jay smiles. "I found out that he goes to the same university with me before! I knew he was familiar! He goes to the same department as me!" "Though, he graduated earlier, I still have years to study!" Jay complains. Jake forgot for a second that Jay was studying medicine. He looks at Sunghoon before looking at Jay. Well, that's a good thing. Jake says inside his head. Atleast they get along, well right?

It was a mess that afternoon. Sunoo keeps talking to Sunghoon but Sunghoon was just cold towards him. Jay and Sunghoon were both talking about terms that Jake and Sunoo doesn't know. Sunoo was sad that he didn't get Sunghoon's number though. They both bid goodbyes to each other as the night deepens.

Now, it's only Sunghoon, Jake and maids are left in the house. They already ate dinner, so Jake doesn't know what to do. "I didn't know you were friendly." Jake starts as they walk to the music room. Yes, Jake knows how to play instruments especially the violin.

"It just happened that Jay was my former classmate." Sunghoon says calmly. "And I am a nice person for your information."

"Well, that's not what I heard from the nurses in the hospital." Jake mumbles. Yeah, he heard about Sunghoon before. That's why he was shocked when his parents told him that he's going to his personal nurse.

"They're talking about me. Seriously?" Sunghoon sat on the piano chair and watches Jake opens his violin case. It's been months since the last time Jake played the violin.

"Yes." Jake says as he fixes the tune of his violin.

"And? What are they saying about me?" Jake lifts his violin and placed it under his chin. He looks directly at Sunghoon's eyes.

"That you were scary and cold. Everyone feared you because you look so intimidating." He lifted the bow. "But they still like you though, because you're handsome." Jake closed his eyes as he tries to remember the melody he always plays.

Sunghoon scoffs at what he said. Unbelievable. Sunghoon thinks he's not really cold, he's just a shy person. He may look intimidating at first but he's a softie. But it’s not new to him hearing things like that. Ever since he started college that’s what everyone describes him. It's the tall, white, cold hearted guy. Sunghoon stares at Jake as he starts to play the violin. Sunghoon was ready to hear noises but it wasn't what he is expecting. Jake was so focused at playing the violin that he forgot Sunghoon was with him.

Sunghoon was just staring at Jake, amazement is visible in his eyes. He thought Jake would be bad at playing the violin, but it was the total opposite. It was satisfying to see how Jake swiftly moves his hand and wrist. The sound he's making was a blessing to his ears. Jake was also swaying his body to the music.

Sunghoon doesn't recognize the melody but he is still enjoying it. Not long after when Jake stopped playing. It was only yesterday when they first met. Yesterday. But it doesn't feel like it. Jake slowly opens his eyes and catches Sunghoon's eyes staring at him. He slowly lowers the violin and the bow. Jake smiles awkwardly at Sunghoon.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Jake says. He was placing back the violin to its case when Sunghoon mumbled something. "What?"

"I said," Sunghoon looks away. "You look happy playing the violin. You were..."

"What?"

"Amazing."

It's also been months since they decided to have a routine every day. Sunghoon made a routine for him for a day. Jake liked it so they decided to keep it. So, this morning, the first thing that Jake will do is Pilates. Sunghoin said Jake needs to exercise to improve his immune system. Jake likes Pilates so that's what he decided to do. Sunghoon was just standing behind him while he does his Pilates.

"Are you not going to join me?" Jake asks while doing a position. He heard Sunghoon laughs sarcastically behind him.

"You've been asking me that for months now. My answer is still the same." Sunghoon hardly declines.

"Why? Are you not flexible?" Jake asks as he reaches for his bottled water. Sunghoon instinctively reached for the water bottle first then gave it to Jake.

"I am." Sunghoon answers. He sat down on one of the single sofas. Only five minutes left. "Do you feel anything?"

"Surprisingly, no." Jake answers happily. Sunghoon nodded.

"That's good.”

Jake finished his Pilates and took a shower. They ate breakfast together and Sunghoon gave him his medicines. "Ugh! When will I stop drinking these?" Jake complains but still took the medicine.

"Until you get better." Sunghoon answered seriously.

"Will I get better though?" Jake jokes and Sunghoon gave him a cold glare. "I was just joking! There's still no cure so It'll be a long long ride before I get better." Sunghoon hates it. He hates to be reminded that Jake's sickness doesn't have any cure. He hates how easily Jake can joke about it. Sunghoon just sighed. Jake laughed at him.

"Why are you so serious? It's too early to have a frown on your face!" Jake says and stood up to go near Sunghoon. Jake touches both the end of Sunghoon's lip to lift them up. "Smile! Okay? It suits you!" Jake smiled widely in front of Sunghoon making Sunghoon smile. "There! That's better!" Jake claps.

"You look like a puppy." Sunghoon suddenly blurted out. Jake looks at him with confused eyes. "A puppy?" Sunghoon looks away. Scolding himself why did his mouth made a slip. "Yes. A puppy. A pup."

Jake pouts. "I already heard that a gazillion times every time someone visits me at the hospital." Sunghoon looks back at Jake who's currently pouting right now. "Why are pouting?"

"I suddenly want a puppy." Jake sighs. "I never got the chance to have a puppy since I practically live at the hospital." Jake starts. "I actually want to have one. What would it be like to have a pet puppy?" Jake wonders. "Do you have a pet dog?"

"I don't have one,"

"Oh, maybe because you're too busy studying." Sunghoon agrees. He actually wants to adopt a puppy; he just never got the chance to. He's too busy taking care of his family and studies. "We still have time today. Can we visit a dog cafe?" Jake asks. He looks at Sunghoon with his puppy eyes.

"You should ask your mom, not me."

"Oh, right." Jake reached for his phone and called his mom. "Hey mom~" Jake excuses himself. Jake comes back with a big smile on his face. "My mom trusts you so much that she agrees anything that I ask for as long as you're with me."

"Okay, then. Are you not going to change clothes or?"

"Of course, I will! I'm meeting the puppies!"

Sunghoon sat down while waiting for Jake to get dressed. He was busy playing the Pulse Oximeter with his finger. He always has it on his pocket him in case just in case he might need it.

"DONE!" Jake stood in front of him and showed his outfit. "It's cute right?" _'You're cute.'_ Sunghoon says to himself. Jake was wearing a yellow and black button plaid long sleeve hoodie jacket paired with a simple black jeans and white sneakers. "I look good right? Right?" Jake excitedly asks Sunghoon.

"You're wearing normal clothes." Sunghoon says.

"I am! And it's my first time to dress up again!" Jake's choice of clothes is actually cute, Sunghoon just doesn't wanna admit it to Jake. Jake points at his clothes. "You're wearing your scrub out?!" Jake says exaggeratedly.

"Uh, yes?" Sunghoon says as if it was an obvious answer.

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"No, as in you're not going out like that! People might think I'm so sick that I need to have a nurse with me!"

"Well, that's a fact though. You really need to be with your nurse. Besides I don't have casual clothes with me." Jake rolled his eyes at Sunghoon. "Still a no, so you're coming with me." Jake held Sunghoon's wrist and dragged him out of the living room. They went to the other side of their house.

"Where are we going?" Sunghoon never went to this side of their house.

"My brother's room."

"You have a brother?"

"Two brothers. An older brother and a younger brother to be exact." Jake have siblings. Sunghoon doesn't know that! They stopped in front of a big door.

"Where are your brothers?" Sunghoon asks out of curiosity.

"Japan." Jake answers timidly. He faced Sunghoon and studied him. "You have the same physique as my older brother. You can wear his clothes." Jake opened the door. It was bigger than Jake's room. Way bigger. The room looks like it has never been used for months, or maybe years but it is still clean. The room was a mixed color of black, gray, and white. "Stay here." Jake lets go of Sunghoon's wrist.

Sunghoon just stood in front of the king size bed. He was just observing the room. There's nothing much inside. Coffee table set, big T.V., sofa set, two big bookshelves with few books and two doors. "Here!" Jake have Sunghoon some clothes. "That's the bathroom.. Sunghoon doesn't have any choice but wear the clothes that Jake has given him. After switching clothes, he folded his scrub neatly. He went out of the bathroom and found Jake sitting on the bed.

"When was the last time you saw your brothers?" Sunghoon asks.

"7 or 8 years ago?" Jake gave Sunghoon a pink hoodie and a pants. Sunghoon just decided to wear his white shoes.

"Let's go?" Sunghoon asks but Jake didn't even move. Sunghoon stared at him. Jake was just staring at him too. "What? Are we going to have a staring contest again?"

"Oh," Jake lightly slapped his left cheek. "Unfair." he whispers. "What do you mean unfair?" Sunghoon asks. Jake's eyes widen. "You heard that?" Jake panics. He was just thinking that it is so unfair that Sunghoon looks good even if he's just wearing a simple pink hoodie! That's just so unfair!

"I did? That's why I asked." Sunghoon says. He placed his scrub on the bed. He will just get it later. "Oh, haha! Good ears. Let's go." He held Sunghoon's hoodie and pulled him out of his brother's room. A maid was waiting for them at the end of their stairs.

"Sir, your mom told me to give you this." She handed them a car key. "B-but! I don't know how to drive! "I'll drive." Sunghoon took the keys from the maid. "Let's go."

They both went to their garage. Sunghoon's jaw dropped when he saw so many cars! The garage looks small in front, but it was so big inside! "How many cars does your family have?" he can't help but ask.

"I don't know. There's still some cars parked underground." Jake shrugs. Sunghoon clicked the key and a white SUV lightened. They both went inside the car. They were both silent on the way to the puppy cafe. "Do you mind if I play some music?" Jake cautiously ask Sunghoon. Sunghoon stole a glance before nodding.

"It's not my car. You can do whatever you want." Jake excitedly opened his phone and his playlist. He connected to the Bluetooth before playing his favorite song. Jake was just enjoying the view outside. He still can't believe that he's out from the hospital. In just minutes they're already at the puppy cafe. Jake feels giddy and excited. Of course! He's seeing puppies! Sunghoon opened the door for him and they were greeted by the staffs. Jake bowed to them and Sunghoon did the same.

Sunghoon volunteered to order, so Jake excitedly welcomed the puppies. "Hi there," he pays the little Pomeranian. "You're so cute!" he looks for the dog's tag. "Hi, Dobi!!"The dog barked at him once and Jake felt his heart flutter. He really loves dogs so much! Dobi licked his hands. Jake carried Dobi before choosing their seat. He was just playing with Dobi when Sunghoon came back with their food & drinks.

Jake giggles when he saw a dog tailing him. "He likes you." Jake pointed at the dog behind Sunghoon. It was a big dog. Sunghoon shook his head before sitting down in front of Jake. The dog barked at Sunghoon. "I told you he likes you." Jake smiles. Sunghoon reached for the dog's tag. "Layla." he reads. The dog licks his hand and barks again. He pats its head and the dog rested his head on Sunghoon's leg.

"Layla likes you. I'm jealous." Jake pouts. Dobi already left that's why Jake's focus was at the two of them.

"Jealous? Why? You like me too?" Jake almost choked at his drink. "No! What are you talking about?" He wipes his mouth. "I like Layla not you!" he defends.

"Why are you so defensive, I was just joking!" Sunghoon laughs. Layla was just peacefully watching the two of them bicker. "Well, you sounded like you were-"

"Okay, Okay! I won't do it again. Haha! Chill!" Jake rolls his eyes at him.

"Layla! Come here, Layla!" Jake calls Layla. Layla stood up and went to him. Jake hugs Layla tightly. "Ah! I wish I have a dog like you!" They don't know how many hours passed. They were both busy playing with the dogs.

"Do you have a dog?" Jake asks. He's still playing with Layla. Layla never left his side after he called him from Sunghoon.

"You already asked me that earlier, I don’t have a dog. But come to think of it, my mom does have a dog though." Sunghoon sips from his iced tea. Jake took put his phone and did a selfie with Layla. He made it his wallpaper.

"Let's go home?" Sunghoon asks when he saw the time. It was already afternoon. They spent the whole afternoon inside the cafe. Jake pouts. "But I don't wanna leave Layla alone."

"You are not leaving her alone. She's with her owner?" Sunghoon says. "Harsh." Jake crosses his arms. That's when he also realized that Layla does have an owner. "Come on, stand up." Sunghoon stood up and went to Jake's side. He was pulling Jake's shirt. "Let's go home."

"I don't want to." Jake says. He hugs Layla again. "I already decided to live here."

"Jake." Sunghoon warns.

"But-" Sunghoon stared at him. Jake feels like he is with his mom. Jake pouts before nodding slowly. "Fine." Jake stood up but he's still not letting go of Layla. "Jake."

"Ugh! Fine!" Jake kneeled in front of Layla. "I'll be back soon you cute little puppy! Wait for me okay?" Layla barks at him before Jake pats his head one last time. "Bye!” Jake stood up but his eyes never left Layla.

"You don't wanna go." Sunghoon states. He sighs. "Fine, five more minutes." Jake but his lower lip with joy. "Thanks!"

That's what happened. Jake played with Layla for more than 5 minutes. But when they were about to go, Jake really looks like he wanna live in the cafe. Sunghoon just laughed at him because Jake was teary eyed when they left the cafe. He's also silent on the way back. When they went home, Jake only said goodnight and went straight to his room. Sunghoon also went to Jake's brother's room to get his scrub. He took a warm shower before going to bed. He was about to sleep when his mother called.

"What?"

* * *

Morning came and Sunghoon was waiting outside the mansion. He's waiting for his mom to come. She called him last night telling that he has to take care of his little sister for three days. His mom has to go overseas for an important seminar. He already informed the guards.

Even Mr. and Mrs. Shim isn’t home. It's actually only the two of them here in the mansion with the guards and the maids. A familiar car entered the gate. He waited for the car to get near and saw his little sister waving at him. Sunghoon waved back.

His sister is only 4 years old. His mom got out of the car and opened the door for his sister. He hurriedly went near and helped his mom with Areum's bag. "Hey mom." he greets as he kisses the cheek of his mom.

"Take care of her, okay? I'll be back on Monday. I'm in a hurry now, I'm late for my flight." His mom speaks as if she raps. Sunghoon just nodded. He carried Areum in his left arm and carried the back on his right shoulder. "Bye kids! Love you!" his mom went back to her car and waved at them. "Bye!"

"Have a safe flight mom! Love you too!" he says. "Babye Mommy! I love you!" Areum also screams with her cute tiny voice. They watched their mom left before entering the mansion.

"Wow." Areum gasped. Of course, she will. This mansion is 5x or maybe 7x bigger than their house. "You live here, Hoonie oppa?"

"No, silly. I live at our house. My boss lives here." He ruffles Areums hair and pinch her cheek lightly.

"I wanna live here too!"

"Ask my—speaking of, there he is!" Sunghoon pointed at Jake who's lazily walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. His hair is always messy when he wakes up. He hears Areum giggles. "He's tired." she giggles more. Sunghoon smiles at her sister. Sunghoon made Areum stand up. Areum is wearing a plain white long sleeves and black leggings paired with pink boots and pink furry coat. Her hair is also in a cute pigtail. Her skin is also white as his. She's a very very sweet kid. Very innocent too.

"Should I go to him?" Areum whispers before giggling.

"Why?"

"I wanna hug him because he looks tired." Areum reasons out. "Please?" Sunghoon just nods and et her sister run to Jake who’s almost finish walking down the stairs. Jake's eyes went wide when he felt someone hug his legs.

"Oh my—" he stopped when he saw a cute top of head. Jake closes his mouth. He didn't even brush his teeth yet!

"Hi Mister! Are you alright?" Areum asks innocently. "You're not tired anymore Mister?" Jake looks for someone and locked eyes with Sunghoon. Sunghoon smiled curtly at him before mouthing my sister.

"Let me brush my teeth first." he carefully said. He rushes back to his room and brushes his teeth. He also showered first before going down. He found the two of them st the kitchen and Sunghoon is cooking.

"Can you watch her for me?" Sunghoon asks as if he already knew that Jake is there even though he can't see him.

"Hi Mister! You're back!" Areum smiles at him widely. "Are you feeling okay now?" she asks again. Jake slowly went near and sat beside her.

"I'm okay now. Thank you for worrying." Jake carefully says. Areum claps her hand. "What's your name?"

"My name is Areum!"

"Areum? That's a beautiful name!" Areum giggles and Jake giggles too, because Areum in english specifically means beautiful.

"How about you mister? What is your name?" Areum asks curiously.

"Areum, don't stand on the chair." Sunghoon strictly says. Jake was amazed because Sunghoon is busy cooking! How did he even know? Areum pouts and sat again.

"My name is Jake."

"Can I call you oppa too?"

"Sure! That's fine with me!"

"Now I have two brothers!" Areum happily says. "Hoonie oppa! I'm hungry."

"Just wait a little more. Talk to Jake first." That's the only thing him and Areum is not the same. Areum is a very talkative person while Sunghoon is not. "Okay! Jakey oppa, this is my friend Doobu!" Areum introducing her penguin stuff toy. "Doobu, this is my new brother, Jakey oppa!"

"Hi, Doobu!" Jake plays with her. Jake feels better everytime he hears Areum giggles. It's been years since he last talked with a little girl. Areum was busy talking about her classmates when Sunghoon finished cooking. He cooked udon noodles.

"Noodles!" Areum happily screams. If there's only Jake and Sunghoon inside the mansion, it would be very quiet but since Areum is here, it's not. Sunghoon cools the noodles first before giving it to Areum. "You wanna eat?" Sunghoon asks.

Jake nods and Sunghoon also gave him a bowl. "Thank you."

"Did you know Jakey—"

"Areum, what did I say when eating?"

"Finish your food first before talking." Areum pouts. Jake laughs at the siblings as he watches them argue. He also wondered what his siblings are doing right now. They haven't come back ever since.

"Done!" Areum says. Sunghoon helped her go down from her seat as she marches to the sink. "Are you also done Jakey oppa?"

"Yes, I'm also done." Jake also stood up and went to the sink to put his dishes. Sunghoon also did the same.

"Can we play now? Can we? Can we?" Areum asks excitedly.

"But you just ate Areum. Wait for 30 minutes first before playing." Sunghoon reminds. Jake knew that Sunghoon is a strict person but he's much stricter with his sister.

"Let's just watch a movie first, do you want that?" Jake asks. Areum nods aggressively.

"Up!" Areum opened his arms in front of Jake.

"She wants you to carry her." Sunghoon butts in.

"Oh." Jake carried Areum. "Let's go to the movie room?"

"Yay!"

"How about you?" Jake asks Sunghoon.

"I'll just arrange her clothes first; I'll be there too."

Jake and Areum went to the movie room. Areum chose Frozen 2. Apparently, she likes Olaf a lot. Areum was busy watching the movie while hugging Doobu when Sunghoon came in. He sat beside Areum. Areum is now in between them.

"I forgot to tell you last night because you slept early. Areum will stay here for 3 days, I already told your parents and they're fine with it."

"Hoonie oppa." Areum whispers. "You're noisy." Jake bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"Oh, sorry." Sunghoon apologizes. "I'll watch now too." The movie is already on the climax part when Jake noticed that Areum and Sunghoon are both asleep. They both fell asleep.

"Cute." Jake silently and carefully took his cellphone and took a picture of them. They're sitting on a big bed in the cinema but Areum and Sunghoon already laid down. Areum was hugging her stuff toy while Sunghoon was hugging Areum. "They both look so cute." he thinks. Jake took a blanket and put it to the two of them. He silently went out of the movie room and decided to do his daily routine. "I'm excited to see Sunghoon's soft side."

Jake came back to the movie room only to find out that Sunghoon and Areum is already awake. Sunghoon was folding the blanket while Areum is just watching him. "Hello." he greets. Areum's eyes twinkle when he saw Jake. Or...maybe the gummies he's carrying. Areum opened her arms, as if she's asking Jake to carry her. Jake smiled lightly before going near. He gave her his gummies before carefully lifting her. Sunghoon finished cleaning the place where they slept before asking the both of them to go down. While walking Sunghoon asked Jake if he already did what he has to do, and Jake nodded.

"I already did everything." Jake assures Sunghoon. Sunghoon nods. "I swear!"

"What? I'm not saying anything." Sunghoon laughs.

"But your eyes look like they're doubting me!"

"I'm not." Sunghoon answers as they reach the living room. He hears Jake puffs. Areum giggles while chewing a gummy bear. "Jake oppa is pouting." she points out. Sunghoon looks back but found Jake shushing Areum. Areum just keeps on giggling. "Jake oppa said—"

"Do you want ice cream Areum?" Jake asks. Areum stopped talking and looks at him with wide eyes, they're even shining. "Yes! Yes!"

"Areum, no." Sunghoon disagrees. Now, it's Are who's pouting. "You've had enough sweets for today."

"Okay."

Nothing special happened that day. Areum just played with Jake while Sunghoon is reading something. Areum pleaded Sunghoon all night to sleep with Jake. "Please, Please, Sunghoon oppa." She's even giving him the puppy eyes.

"Why? You don't wanna sleep with me anymore?” He hears Jake's soft chuckle. Sunghoon looks at him with serious eyes so he shut his mouth. "Just for one night! Just, tonight! Please!" she pleads one more time.

"Areum—"

"I'll give you kisses!" Areum suddenly stood up and went near to his brother. "Kisses!" Areum laughs as she gives kisses to Sunghoon's face. "Please?" she hugs Sunghoon. "Please?" Sunghoon sighs in defeat. "Okay, but just for today! Alright?"

"YAY! THANK YOU OPPA! I LOVE YOU!" she gives Sunghoon a kiss one more time. Sunghoon glares at Jake before standing up. Sunghoon feels sulky. It's been days since he last saw his sister and now, his sister wants to sleep beside Jake? Unfair!

"Let's brush your teeth first." She happily held Sunghoon's hand. They both went to the C.R to brush their teeth. After brushing. Jake already cleaned the living room. "Let's go?" he happily calls Areum. Areum let go of Sunghoon's hand and ran to Jake. Sunghoon feels sulkier. This is really unfair! He thinks. He just met Jake today! How come she's already comfortable with him? "Goodnight." Sunghoon bids in front of his door.

"Goodnight Sunghoon oppa!" Areum says.

"Goodnight to you too." Jake carefully says. He thinks Sunghoon is mad at him. Sunghoon just nods at him before looking back to Areum. "No goodnight hug and kiss?" Sunghoon asks in a pout. Jake bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. This is his first time seeing Sunghoon like this. _'Why is he so sulky.'_ Jake thinks.

"Oh!" Areum runs back to Sunghoon to hug and kiss him. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Sunghoon sweetly says before kissing her forehead. "She moves around a lot when sleeping." Sunghoon warns. He watches the two go inside before going inside too.

The next morning Sunghoon wakes up early and sneaks inside Jake's room. She found Areum sleeping soundly beside Jake. Jake's bed is big enough for them. Jake placed two big pillows beside Areum last night. Sunghoon kisses Areum's forehead and he did not mean to see Jake's peculiar habit when sleeping. Sunghoon still finds it amazing. Instead of hugging a pillow, Jake hugs a blanket instead. Sunghoon went down and cooked for their breakfast. It's Sunday today. Meaning, it's the maids’ day off today.

He's waiting for the two of them to wake up while reading a book. Sunghoon was also just drinking coffee. When he heard noises, he closed his book and waited for the two to appear. Jake was carrying Areum who still looks sleepy. Both of their hair was a mess but Sunghoon find it cute. "Breakfast?" he offers. Jake made Areum sit down beside Sunghoon before sitting down too.

The three of them started eating while thinking what they should do today. They already watched movies yesterday. They also played board games yesterday. Now, they don't know what to do. After eating, the three of them found themselves staring at the high ceiling. "I'm bored." Areum complains.

"Me too." Jake agrees. Sunghoon was busy thinking what they should do today. That's when Sunghoon realizes Christmas is getting near. That also means Jake's birthday and his birthday is near too. "Your birthday is on November 15, right?" Sunghoon asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Yes." Jake was confused but still answered.

"My birthday is on July 1 and Sunghoon oppa's birthday is on December 8!" Areum suddenly says.

_'It's on Thursday already.'_ Sunghoon thinks. Should he get him a gift? Nah, why would he? But there's nothing wrong on giving gift to someone on their birthday, right? But that would be weird. No, it's not! Sunghoon was just debating and fighting himself in his thoughts. Sunghoon sighs making Jake look at him. They end up deciding to bake. Sunghoon doesn't know how to bake but luckily Jake knows.

"What?! You're telling me you learned how to bake by Youtube?" Sunghoon bursts out. "I thought you know how to bake?"

"I do! I know how to bake, trust me." Jake says.

"Yeah right. Says who learned how to bake through youtube videos." Sunghoon snorts. He sat on a highchair while Areum is standing on a chair beside him. They'll watch Jake while baking.

"Just make sure you won't set your house on fire." Sunghoon warns. Jake nodded happily. Jake have been wanting to bake, luckily, they have the ingredients. He wears his apron before tying his air into an apple cut. "Seriously?" Sunghoon asks.

"What? It's blocking my view." Jake rolls his eyes before preparing the ingredients needed. Areum was just watching him attentively.

"Cookies! You're baking cookies, right?" Areum asks.

"Yes, I'm baking cookies." Jake answers, his eyes busy reading the instructions.

"Can you make a gingerbread man for me?" Areum asks innocently.

"Sure! How about you?" Jake asks Sunghoon.

"Just the round one."

"Okay! Let's start baking!" Jake happily announces.

"I thought you know how to bake?" Sunghoon asks, eyes darted to the cookies Jake baked. "I thought so too." Jake scratches the back of neck biting his lower lip. "They're..."

"Burnt." Sunghoon lifted one and smelled it. His face wrinkled because of the smell. Jake pouts as he watches Sunghoon stare at his cookies with disgust. But I really followed the instructions well! Jake thinks. Baking looks so easy watching it on youtube. Jake didn't even know that this will happen. He was confident that he can bake! Now he wants to hide in his room. Areum pointed at the gingerbread man.

"It's not burnt!" She smiles. She picks it up and blows on it because it's still a bit hot. Jake and Sunghoon watches Areum take a bite on the gingerbread man. Jake's eyes were full of expectations. But then, Areum's face also wrinkled. She puts back the cookie on the plate and asked for water.

"Is it that bad?" Jake asks with disappointment.

"It's..." Areum stops. "Okay! But..." Areum pouts. "My mom said it's bad to lie. I'm sorry Jake oppa. It's not tasty." Sunghoon suddenly burst out laughing after hearing what Areum said. Jake glared at Sunghoon.

"Why are you laughing?" Jake asks even though he already knows the answer. Sunghoon just shakes his head, grinning. "Nothing." Jake gave him one last glare before cleaning. Jake was disappointed that he couldn't bake well! He sadly puts his cookies on the trash bin. Sunghoon didn't even taste it! What a rude man!

Jake sighs. Maybe next time.

Another day passed by like that and Areum needs to go home already. Sunghoon's mother asked him to bring his sister home. Her mother needs to do something first that's why she can't fetch Areum. "Can I come?" Jake asks.

"Yes! Yes! Can Jake oppa come?" Areum asks too. Sunghoon smiled. "Of course." The three of them buckled up in Sunghoon's car. Areum fell asleep on the way and only the music from the car is the noise you can hear.

"Goodbye Areumie~" Jake says and kissed Areum's forehead. In just three days, they became very close.

"Goodbye Jake oppa! Sunghoon oppa!" Areum says while waving. Sunghoon comes closer and kissed the top of her head. "See you again soon Areum, be good to mommy, okay?"

"Yes! I will miss you!" They both bid farewell to Areum before going back to their car. Now it's quieter with only just the two of them. Sunghoon started the car and drove. Sunghoon wanted to talk about Jake's health but when he looks at Jake, he was sleeping. Sunghoon smiled softly before looking back on the road. Jake only woke up when they arrived at their mansion.

"Whose car is that?" Sunghoon asks.

"I don't know." There was a car parked in front of their mansion. They haven't seen this car before. They were about to go closer when the large front door of their house opened.

"SURPRISE!"

"OH MY, NICHO!!" Jake suddenly burst out and ran to his old friend! Sunghoon was still confused at the situation. Nicho who? Jake hugged Nicholas tightly and Nicholas also hugged him back, smiling widely. "I missed you! How are you?" Jake excitedly asked Nicholas.

"I'm doing good! Better than before." Nicholas delivers his good news. Nicholas was Jake's old friend in the Hospital. Nicholas was also sick back then but his, were curable, unlike Jake's.

"Ahhh!! I really missed you!" Jake hugs Nicholas one more time making him laugh. Sunghoon clears his throat and the two of them looked at him. Sunghoon's eyes avoided them and pretended as if he's admiring something (?) Jake was about to talk when suddenly, another man came out from their mansion.

"Hey! When will you tell that I'm also here?” Jake's eyes went wide.

"EJ!" he screams.

"Jake!!" EJ also screams back. EJ was Nicholas's friend who visited him often hence, he became Jake's friend too. Sunghoon sighs at the sight. _'Why does he have so many friends?'_ Sunghoon thinks. He watches Jake smile and laugh. Jake suddenly pulled Sunghoon near them.

"Guys, this is Sunghoon, my..." Jake stops first, looking at Sunghoon. "Personal Nurse." Sunghoon smiled at them a little and offered his hand.

"Hi. I'm Sunghoon. Nice to meet you."

"I'm EJ! Nice to meet you too!" he greets and shakehands. Nicholas also did the same. "Nice meeting you too." Sunghoon is tall. But these two dudes in front of him is taller. Now he feels small. "Where'd you get this handsome nurse?" Nicholas asks as they went inside the mansion. Jake just laughs loudly.

"It was my mom who hired him."

They all sat in the living room, catching up. Jake also told Sunghoon about them. Sunghoon was just watching them talk. Suddenly EJ got up and sat beside him. "Thank you for taking care of Jake." he sincerely said. Sunghoon thinks that this EJ is a very kind person. _'He looks so innocent.'_ he thinks.

"Well, it's my job to take care of him." he answers while staring at Jake laughing hysterically on whatever Nicholas said to him. Sunghoon is a bit worried though. Laughing too much can make Jake's breathing hard. So, he was just watching them carefully.

"You know," EJ starts again, Sunghoon side eyed him and saw that he was smiling, looking at the two. "They both were each other's hope when they were at the hospital." he suddenly said. "They were fighting together back then." he adds. "Nicholas was also in the brink of...you know, dying." he carefully says. "But that was the time he met Jake. Jake made him laugh, even though Jake was also sad. They both made each other smile."

"I don't know why I'm suddenly telling you this." EJ chuckles. He stood up and asked the two to eat lunch. Sunghoon was left alone in the living room thinking. He was suddenly reminded of Jake's sickness. I mean, he never forgot about it, it's just, like it suddenly hit him. Jake have a sickness that has no cure. Sunghoon felt a lump on his throat. He looks up at the ceiling to stop his tears from falling. "I'm gonna take care of him, with everything I can." he whispers in the air.

"Sunghoon-ah? What are you doing?" Jake asks. He was staring at Sunghoon who was staring at the ceiling. Jake laughs. "You look weird."

"I was just, admiring your chandelier." Sunghoon said as an excuse. "Yeah right, as if you don't see it every day." Jake retorts while smiling. "Let's eat lunch. Nicho and EJ ay waiting." That smile, that smile was making Sunghoon forget about his situation. Sunghoon slaps himself slightly.

"You're a nurse Sunghoon, do your freaking job." he whispered. He stood up and went to the kitchen to eat with them. Jake was just laughing all day, until Nicholas and EJ have to go home.

"Visit me more, okay?" Jake requests.

"Of course, we will! Take care of your health okay? Don't make us worry too much!"

"I will! Don't worry!" Jake bids goodbye to his friends. Nicholas and EJ both pat Sunghoon's shoulder.

"Please take care of him well." EJ asks.

"Don't let him get out of your sight." Nicholas warns. "I hope that when I visit him, he's still..." Nicholas stops, shaking his head. "Just, do your job."

Sunghoon nods. "I will."

Jake and Sunghoon watched the two go. Jake smiling widely while waving to his friends. "You look so happy." Sunghoon says.

"Of course, I am." Jake smiles. "I met my old friends." They both went inside the mansion.

"Why do you have so many friends by the way?" Sunghoon asks but no one answered. He heard a loud sound making him stop. "Jake?" He turns around and saw Jake lying on the floor. He hurriedly went near him and checked his pulse. "Jake!"

He carried Jake and rushed to his car. His hands were trembling trying to start his car. He tried hard to calm himself while Jake was lying unconsciously in the shotgun seat. Sunghoon closed his eyes and cursed. "Fuck." he bit his lower lip and drove fast to the hospital.

Arriving to the hospital, the nurses and doctors were already there waiting. Sunghoon was busy calling his parents. His parents are now on the way to the hospital. Sunghoon sat down and was cursing himself. Sunghoon thinks that this is all his fault. He was never a good nurse to him. He wasn't taking care of him well. He was, he didn't know what he was doing. "Is this all the fuck you can do Sunghoon?" Sunghoon talks to himself. His breathing was so heavy.

He clenched his fist trying to calm himself. This is not how a nurse supposed to act. This is not how he should act on this situation. What is he doing here waiting? Instead of taking care of Jake. "You're such an idiot Sunghoon." he said to himself. He pulled his hair in frustration. Is this what you trained for Sunghoon?

"You're not supposed to cry!" he scolds himself. "Why—why am I crying? I was supposed to be the one inside taking care of him! Not—not the one waiting here."

After a few minutes. His parents arrived. Sunghoon was expecting a slap but what he received was a hug from Jake's mother. Jake's father pats his shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Sunghoon was so frustrated because he feels so useless. He was supposed to nurse him. He was supposed to—the doctor came out and said. Jake fainted because he suddenly lost his breath. "Good thing he was rushed to the hospital immediately."

Jake's parents let out a sigh in relief. "You can go inside now."

"Do you wanna?" Sunghoon shook his head. Sunghoon kneeled infront of Jake's parents, sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

Jake's mother also kneeled infront of him. She lifted Sunghoon's chin making him look at her. She smiles softly before wiping his tears away. "It's okay." Jake's mother whispers making Sunghoon cry more. He feels so guilty about what happened to Jake. Jake's mother tapped Sunghoon's head after he calms down.

"We'll just go inside; you can go inside whenever you want." Sunghoon sat on one of the chairs outside. He just nodded at Jake's mom, while staring at the wall. Jake's mother tapped his shoulder making him look at her. "It's no one's fault Sunghoon-ah, remember that, okay?" Jake's mother smiled again at him. Sunghoon bit his lower lip looking away.

He heard them went inside the room. Sunghoon's hands were shaking earlier. Sunghoon was a calm person. He really was. But everything happened so fast and now he's just staring blankly at nothing. Sunghoon wanted to punch the wall but that wouldn't do nothing. Jake's still lying on that bed.

Sunghoon sighs. "I'm so—"

"SUNGHOON!" he heard someone shout his name. "Sunghoon hyung! Is everything okay?" Sunoo appeared in front of him, with Jay and someone he's unfamiliar with. Sunghoon nodded quietly. Jay sat beside him patting his back. "Everything's gonna be alright." He comforts.

Sunghoon just smiled timidly at them. Sunoo suddenly smiled widely at him. He pulled the man with down and now, they're both crouching in front of Sunghoon. "Uh, this is Ni-Ki! My boyfriend! You just met him today, right?" Ni-Ki offered a handshake. Sunghoon confusingly accepted it. Sunoo have a boyfriend now?

"I'm Sunghoon." he answers quietly. Sunoo pouts.

"Why are you so sad? Did you cry?" Sunoo asked, worry evident in his eyes. Sunoo ran his fingers through his soft hair while thinking what he should do, to make the atmosphere lighter. "I-It my fault." Sunghoon says closing his eyes. Sunoo suddenly stood up pinching Sunghoon's arm softly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sunghoon complains while rubbing his arm. "Who said it's your fault?" Sunoo scolds Sunghoon. "No one is at fault here!"

"B-but, I'm his nurse—"

"Why? Can you predict what will happen to him? You can’t, right? This was something we all didn't see coming!" Sunoo frustratingly explains.

"B-but I should've taken—"

"Ugh! No buts! Stop complaining! Do you think Jake would like it if you're blaming yourself right now? Do you think he'll be happy hearing you right now?" Sunghoon bit his lower lip and looked away from Sunoo. Sunoo eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you—are you laughing now?!" Sunoo unbelievably said. "You're—"

"You look cute when you're mad." Sunghoon says, laughing a little. Ni-Ki suddenly came in front of Sunoo. Sunghoon laughed again. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend might be cute, but I like someone cuter."

"What?! There's someone cuter than me? Unbelievable!" Sunoo says on disappointment.

Sunghoon wanted to say thank to Sunoo for making him feel better. Also, Ni-Ki and Jay.

"Don't worry, you're the cutest in my eyes." Ni-Ki suddenly butts in.

Sunghoon heard Jay sigh. "They're always like that." Jay complains. Sunghoon just chuckled.

They all heard the door opened so all their head turned to the door. The door revealed Jake's mother with the Doctor beside her. The Doctor excused himself. Jake's mother smiled to all of them. "Do you all wanna come inside?" Jake's mother offers. Sunoo nodded rapidly. He held Ni-Ki's hand and pulled him inside.

Sunghoon went in last. Scared of what he might see. Jay pulled him in, and it wasn't the view that he was expecting. Jake was smiling. He was smiling. His sweet smile is still there. Sunghoon can't help but to tear up.

"Ni-Ki?" Jake says, "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Sunoo asks with a surprise face.

"Uh, yes. He was the son of my Nurse before." Jake explains.

"WHAT A SMALL WORLD!" Sunoo exclaimed happily. "Then you already know my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

Sunghoon went outside after seeing that Jake is fine. Sunghoon lets out a sigh in relief. He did not go inside for the whole day. He doesn't wanna visit Jake empty handed, so he's here inside the mall, contemplating on what he should buy for Jake.

"What should I buy? What should I buy?" Sunghoon already visited every shop in the mall but he still can't decide on what he should buy. Sunghoon went inside the department store again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he apologized. He bumped into a man inside the store. Sunghoon picks up the necktie and gave it back to the man.

"I'm sorry too." Sunghoon looks uo to see who it was. Sunghoon was mesmerized when he saw the face of the man.

"Hyung!" The man looked back. His doe eyes were so pretty that Sunghoon feels like he's getting sucked inside. Another man came near them. It was a smaller man. He was carrying pillows.

"Oh! Hi?" the smaller man waves at him and smiled. Sunghoon stood up and almost coos at his two cute little dimples.

"Who's he hyung?" he asks the taller man.

"I also don't know him. I bumped into him accidentally." He explains.

"Oh! I'm Sunghoon." Sunghoon also doesn't know why he's introducing himself right now.

"Oh, uh—I'm Heeseung and this is my brother Jungwon." Jungwon then again smiled at him and his two dimples showed again. "I'm Jungwon!" he happily introduces. A phone suddenly rings, and it was from Heeseung's phone.

"Hello? Mom? Yes, we're coming. Yes, yes. We already did." The two men excused themselves. That's when Sunghoon realizes what he will buy! A Blanket! After seeing the pillow Jungwon was holding, he suddenly remembered Jake's habit when sleeping, he hugs the blanket not the pillow. Sunghoon went straight to the pillow and blanket section.

He was thinking what design he should buy when suddenly his attention went to the blanket with penguins as a design. "Should I buy that one?" Sunghoon decided to buy the penguin blanket. Now he's contemplating on how he will give it to Jake.

He drove back to the hospital. The blanket is inside a cute paper bag. Sunghoon walked inside the hospital and went to Jake's room. He knocked twice before opening the door. When the door opened, there was no one inside.

"Hey," Sunghoon greets making Jake look at him. Jake looks paler now. Jake pouts as soon as he saw Sunghoon.

"You did not visit me yesterday!" Jake complains.

"I did. You we're just busy chatting with Sunoo." Sunghoon laughs. He doesn't wanna look sad in front of Jake. Never.

"Well, he was..." Jake started to talk to him endlessly. Sunghoon sat beside his bed and listened to Jake talking. "Aren't you surprised too?" Jake finally stops talking. "What's that?" Jake finally noticed the paper bag placed at the end of his bed.

"A gift." Sunghoon shyly said.

"For me?" Jake's eyes twinkle, but there was something missing.

Sunghoon brushed it off. "Yes, for you." Sunghoon gave the paper bag to Jake. Jake excitedly opens it and his eyes went wide seeing what it was.

"A blanket!" he happily took out the blanket from the paper bag. "But, why penguins though?"

"Because..." Sunghoon smiled softly remembering his Dad. "My Dad said that I resemble a penguin."

"Oh..."

"Also, penguins lost their ability to fly years ago but they discovered that there was something they're better at. That they're better at swimming than flying."

"Oh, I never knew about that." Jake hugs the blanket happily. "I hope I can find something that I'm better at too, better than going back to this hospital." Jake laughs. "Thank you for the gift, Sunghoon-ah." Jake smiled sincerely at him making him smile too.

"Jake—" the door suddenly opened revealing Jake's mother.

"Sunghoon-ah?" Jake's mother looks tired. Is there something wrong? "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sunghoon excuses himself and went outside Jake's mother was waiting outside. She looks restless. "There's something you need to know, Sunghoon-ah."

* * *

Sunghoon felt his heart stopped. His mind went blank. He was just staring at Jake's mother leaving. He can't believe it. He— "Uh, excuse me? Are you okay?" A voice of a man suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Sunghoon wiped his tears away. He did not even notice he was crying.

"I-uh, I'm fine." Sunghoon answered, looking at the man.

"Oh, you're the man earlier. At the mall." The doe eyed man said. Sunghoon just nodded. He doesn't even have the energy to talk. Sunghoon continued to cry quietly. Heeseung sat beside him.

"So, you're the nurse, he's been talking about." Sunghoon suddenly stopped wiping his tears looking at Heeseung. "H-huh?"

"Let me introduce myself to you again. Hi, I'm Heeseung, Jake's brother." Heeseung said, smiling timidly at Sunghoon.

"J-Jake's brother?" Heeseung nodded at his question. Heeseung sighed looking at the wall too.

"I guess you already know."

Sunghoon bit his lower lip. He wanted to stop crying but he can't, not after hearing Jake's condition. "Stage 4, Emphysema." Heeseung murmured. Sunghoon sobs. Sunghoon should've noticed before! He should have! Cause he's a nurse! A nurse! Why, why didn't they tell him earlier that when he started working for Jake, he's already at Stage 3! Sunghoon clenched his fist. He wanted to shout so bad. He wanted to hurt himself but he's trying not to, because Jake wouldn't like it.

"They said that his condition isn't getting any better." Heeseung's voice started to shake too. "If only I was, here to be with him. If only, I didn't leave him alone." Sunghoon felt Heeseung started crying too. They we're both a crying mess. Sunghoon asked Heeseung if he wanted to go to the garden and they did. They both sat there, crying quietly.

"They said Jake isn't taking his meds anymore. He isn't visiting the Doctor's anymore to get his shot." Heeseung continued.

Turns out that Jake was faking everything and every time he gets an attack; he would hide it from Sunghoon. Jake hides his pain from everyone. He doesn't want their pity. But also, Jake knows that he will never get better. Even if they are rich, his condition doesn't have any cure, they're just wasting their money on him. That's what Jake thinks. So, he just...simply...gave up.

Sunghoon felt his body freezed. He was...he was with him all those times. He was with Jake when he went to the hospital every month for his medicines. And he really saw Jake take his medicines too! They even, did exercises to make his body healthier.

Sunghoon couldn't take it anymore. He stood up leaving Heeseung behind. He even heard Heeseung calling him, but he didn't even look back or hesitate. Sunghoon wanted to scream and this is not the right place to do so. Sunghoon was driving while crying. His sobs are getting louder and louder.

"Fucking hell." He was driving furiously. He can't even think straight anymore. He finally reached his destination. At the top of the cliff.

"FUCK YOU!" Sunghoon shouts loudly. He was alone in the cliff. "FUCK MYSELF! FUCKING HELL!" Sunghoon shouts. "THIS IS FUCKING UNFAIR!! I HATE MYSELF!" Sunghoon was shivering in anger. He's so angry to himself. "YOU'RE SO DUMB SUNGHOON!! YOU'RE A DUMB NURSE!!"

Sunghoon kneeled crying loudly. He wanted to let it all out. He wanted to cry it all out. Everything was his fault to begin with. His job was to make Jake better, not making it worse!! "Is this my karma now?" Sunghoon whispers weakly. He's tired, physically, and mentally. "Is this the consequence of what I did before?"

8 years ago... Sunghoon's family was just one of the normal families. They would have sunday family bonding. They we're happy. But Sunghoon ruined everything, at least that's what he thinks. He thinks his father died because of him. When he was 11 years old. He wanted to try driving. He really wants to learn how to drive but his father insisted because he's still too young. But Sunghoon did not listen. He secretly took the keys of his Dad's car.

He excitedly turned on the engine and smiled widely. But before he could even go, his father suddenly jumped inside. Sunghoon panicked and accidentally stomped on the accelerator. The next think he knew, he was lying on the hospital bed without his Dad by his side.

The Hospital traumatized Sunghoon. He never wanted to be a doctor before. Never in his life he wanted to be a doctor, or anything related to a hospital. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE DOCTOR!" he shouts. But his mind changed when his sister was adopted by her mom.

Sunghoon's mom went home with a baby with her. She said that Areum was left outside an orphanage and his mom happened to pass by that's why she took her home. Sunghoon felt so happy when his sister came. But bad news came, the reason why Areum was abandoned is because she has a rare disease. On that day, Sunghoon promised to his sister that he will be a doctor and will take care of her well. But his mother can't afford, so he chose to be a nurse instead, the closest to being a doctor. Through his hardwork, he did become a nurse.

Sunghoon just sat there silently for hours. Staring blankly at the sky as the sun sets. Sunghoon suddenly felt numb. He was just...there. Sunghoon drove back to the hospital looking like a mess. But before he can even get inside, he was stopped by Jungwon.

"You're not going to go inside looking like that are you?" Jungwon asked. Sunghoon looks down since Jungwon is smaller than him. "Why? What's wrong with looking like this?"

"You're a mess."

"I know."

"Ugh! I can't let my brother see you looking like that, especially that you're his boyfriend! Fix yourself!" Jungwon demands.

"You're younger than me."

"So?" Sunghoon rolled his eyes. Sunghoon went to the bathroom and fixed himself. His clothes a got wrinkled so he decided to change it with his white scrub suit. Sunghoon a glass of water. He went back to Jake's room but Jungwon suddenly held his hand and pulled him away. They both ended up going to the garden.

"We're in the garden." Sunghoon said. This is just where he is earlier. "And you're a garden." He tried to joke, he wanted to laugh too, but it sounded dry. Jungwon rolled his eyes at him.

"You're weak." Jungwon suddenly provoked him. "You cried right? Do you think crying would do anything for my hyung to get better? No. Do you think him, seeing you cry will make him happy? No. You're his boyfriend!! You should be strong—"

"I'm not his boy—"

"Stronger than him! You should support him and make him happy!"

"You're, you, you, can make him happy! When I was in Japan, he would literally call me every night just to talk about you. He thinks so highly of you. He sounded so happy talking about you. So, stop crying and go there to make him happy, don't you wanna see him smile?" Sunghoon was taken a back at what Jungwon have said. He's right. Crying won't make the situation better. "Thank you." Sunghoon said, thanking the younger man.

"Wow, I guess I don't need to slap you for you to understand." He sarcastically said. "Now go make my brother happy."

Sunghoon decided that he would do everything to make Jake smile. He would do anything to see Jake's smile every day. "I will make you happy Jake. I will always be here for you, so don't leave yet because I haven't done anything for you."

"Hey!" Jake happily greets as soon as Sunghoon opened the door.

Sunghoon smiled. Sunghoon noticed that Jake is paler than the last time he saw him. Sunghoon smiled when he saw Jake using the blanket, he gave him. "This is comfy." Jake reassures as he caught Sunghoon staring at it. "So, are you going to just stand there or sit here?"

Sunghoon chuckled. "Of course, I'll sit." Sunghoon entered the room slowly. Sunghoon actually wanted to confront Jake about the things he did secretly but he doesn't wanna ruin anything, so he just kept everything to himself and pretend that he doesn't know anything.

"What did my mom tell you that you were gone for almost 5-6 hours?"

"Oh..." Sunghoon pauses, thinking of an excuse. "There was an emergency and they needed a nurse."

"Oh, I have good news!" Jake hums. "I will be discharged tomorrow!" Jake claps but Sunghoon doesn't know how to respond. Why, why would they let Jake go if he's sick? Are they dumb or something? They should treat him—

"Sunghoon-ah?" Jake calls making Sunghoon stop overthinking.

"H-huh?"

Jake pouts. "You were not listening!"

"I-uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said the Doctor will let me go tomorrow!"

"But why? Are you okay now?" Of course, Sunghoon knows he isn't but Jake smiled and nodded.

**A lie.**

They talk until midnight. They both don't wanna stop talking. They both just wanna listen to each other's voice. "You should sleep now." Sunghoon says as he checks the time. He stood up and tucked Jake. "It's already 11:34 a.m."

Jake sighs. "I hope I can stop the time." Sunghoon felt his knees weakens. He wanted to stop the time too. He wanted to be with Jake forever. He wants it to happen.

"Silly, no one can stop the time." Sunghoon tries to joke. He was about to go when Jake stopped him by holding his hand. Sunghoon looks back trying to stop his tears. "W-why?"

"Can you..." Jake looks away still holding Sunghoon's warm hand. "Can you sleep beside me, tonight?" Jake asks shyly. A smile slowly forms in Sunghoon's face. "I'll just prepare the sofa." Sunghoon was once again stopped by Jake.

"Beside me? Here, in the bed." Jake explains. Sunghoon's mouth formed an 'o'.

"We can't fit in there." Sunghoon says unconsciously. "We can!" Jake moved over showing Sunghoon the space he's talking about. The bed is actually made for one person.

"If you insist." Sunghoon removed his shoe. He was still wearing his white scrub. Jake claps like a child and pats the space beside him.

Sunghoon turned the lights first before lying down beside Jake. Sunghoon can feel his heart beat faster than normal. He can also hear Jake's, is that normal?

"Are you nervous?" Jake teases.

"You're way more nervous than me." Sunghoon points out. "I can hear your heartbeat." Jake laughs awkwardly. "Haha. Let's share the blanket you gave."

The bed is really small for 2 persons but Sunghoon doesn't care if it's uncomfortable. He just wants to feel Jake beside him. They both went silent. Just staring the hospital ceiling.

"Sunghoon-ah."

"Hm?"

"I know..." Jake stops. He never said anything about his feelings for Sunghoon before. "I have never said this before." Jake felt Sunghoon's hand reached for his hand under the blanket. Jake accepts it and holds it. Jake feels nice, calm and happy.

"Hm, yes?"

"But..." Jake exhales. "I-"

"You?"

"I love you." There. Jake finally said it. It made Sunghoon smiled widely.

"I know." Sunghoon whispers. Sunghoon tightens his grip. "and I also have something to tell you." They were still just both staring at the ceiling but not awkwardly anymore. Both of them are already settled. Feeling each other's warmth underneath the blanket. The silence now made the atmosphere calm. It's funny how they really chose a hospital bed to cuddle.

"I love you, even before..." Sunghoon felt Jake's grip loosen up making him stop talking. Sunghoon moved to look at Jake but his eyes were already closed.

"Jake?"

"Jake?" I called his name again. My heart started to beat so fast for a different reason. I squeezed his hand and called his name again. "Jake..."

"Shh! You said you want me to sleep, why are you so noisy?" Jake opens his eyes tiredly. "You should sleep too." Sunghoon felt so relieved. Sunghoon bit his lip before asking a question.

Jake already closed his eyes. "Can I-Can I hug you?"

"Hmm." Jake nodded; he really may be sleepy. Sunghoon smiled again before slowly hugging Jake. "I'll be the big spoon." Sunghoon placed his arm around Jake's waist and Jake cuddled closer until he feels Sunghoon's warm body.

"'This is nice." Jake mumbles. Sunghoon pulled Jake closer before smiling warmly. "Goodnight Jake, I love you."

They both fell asleep like that and woke with the same position. Sunghoon woke up first because of cramp. He slowly removed his hands under Jake's head and slowly removed Jake's arm around his too. Sunghoon picked up his phone and secretly took a picture of Jake, sleeping. He then stretched his body before tucking Jake, who's now hugging the blanket.

"Sleep tight." Sunghoon slowly kissed the top of Jake's head.

It was already 6:00 am in the morning. Sunghoon went back to the mansion to take a bath. He's already set on what he will do for Jake. That afternoon, Jake went home. He doesn't look as lively as he was before but he's still smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me up." That was the first thing Jake said to Sunghoon when he saw him inside the house. Sunghoon was supporting Jake so he could walk."You were sleeping soundly." Sunghoon chuckles. "You were actually snoring loud."

"I don't snore!" Jake doesn't really snore. Sunghoon just wanted to tease him. They reached the sofa and Jake slowly sat and rested there. Sunghoon gave him water.

"You have to save your energy for tomorrow." Sunghoon meaningfully said to Jake. Jake's forehead creased. "Tomorrow? What's special for tomorrow?" Sunghoon just smiled at him. He must've forgot that it's his birthday tomorrow. "Just rest well okay?"

"I have already rested at the hospital, speaking of hospital. I really hate hospitals you know?" Jake complains. "The smell, the noise, everything!"

"I do hate hospitals too." Sunghoon admits.

"Huh? Then why did you become a nurse?" Sunghoon sat beside Jake and reached for Jake's head and gently placed it on his shoulder. Jake's now resting his head on his shoulder. Sunghoon started to tell Jake the story. Jake was just listening to him attentively. Talking when it's needed and reacting well.

"You know, I just realized today that we don't actually know a lot of things about each other." Jake said. Sunghoon agrees. "How about we play a game? We just have to exchange questions."

"Okay. I'll start."

"What's your favorite color?" Sunghoon asks.

"Are you serious? You're asking me that?" Jake unbelievably said. "What's this? A slam book?"

"Shh! Just answer my question."

"Fine, Black and Ivory."

"Your turn."

The questions went on and on. They didn't realize that it's already time for dinner. "Woah, why do we match so well? We have a lot in common!" Sunghoon helped Jake to stand. Jake feels weak, weaker than ever. They ate dinner with Jake's parents. The dinner was fun. They talked about a lot of things.

"Uh-" Sunghoon's now awkwardly standing in front of Jake's room. Jake called him earlier and said he wants to sleep beside him again.

Sunghoon couldn't refuse so here he is now, holding his pillow and just standing still. Biting his lower lips, fidgeting and still undecided. "Should I open it now? Or should I knock first?" Sunghoon was startled when suddenly his phone rang.

"Oh-" It was Jake who's calling.

“Hello?”

**_[What's taking you so long?]_** Sunghoon can imagine Jake pouting now. A smile slowly formed in Sunghon's lip. “I'm coming. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Sunghoon knocked twice before opening the door. He went in and found Jake already sitting on the bed resting his back on the headboard with the blanket he gave. Jake, crossing his arms and pouting. "Don't you wanna sleep beside me? Is that why it took you so long?"

Sunghoon slowly approaches the pouting Jake. He sat at the edge of the bed, still holding his pillow. "No." Sunghoon said in a small voice.

"Hmph." Jake lies down on the bed hiding inside the blanket. Sunghoon just shook his head in amusement. Is Jake, being sulky right now?

"Cute." Sunghoon stood up and went to the left side before sitting beside a sulky Jake.

"Jake..." Sunghoon whispers, trying to tug the blanket away but Jake was gripping tight to it. Sunghoon sighs before turning the lights off. He placed his pillow before lying beside Jake, facing him even though he can't see him because of the blanket. Sunghoon smirks when he felt Jake moving closer. Sunghoon slowly lifts his arm up.

"Cuddles?" Sunghoon asks, Jake peeked to see Sunghoon before showing his head. Sunghoon chuckled because Jake's hair was a mess. He looks cuter with that hair though. Jake pouts before nodding and moving closer to Sunghoon.

Sunghoon welcomed him with a hug. Jake is now resting his head on Sunghoon's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat is calmer than yesterday." Jake points out.

Sunghoon decided to play with Jake's hair. Brushing his fingers through it. "Your hair is soft." Sunghoon softly whispers to Jake. He hears Jake snorts, hugging him back. Sunghoon was a bit taken a back at Jake's sudden action but also calmed himself after. The bed is big, but they're huddled to the left side of the bed leaving the right side empty. Sunghoon continued to play with Jake's hair until Jake's breathing became even. Meaning he's already asleep. Their position is more comfortable than yesterday & they're both calmer today.

"Sleep tight, my love." Sunghoon kissed Jake's head before closing his eyes.

"I love you."

The next morning, Jake felt someone licking his hand. He slowly opens his eyes and a familiar dog was the first thing he saw. "Layla?" Jake suddenly sat and rubbed his eyes to see if it's true. Layla barked when she noticed that Jake is already awake. "Layla!" Jake happily hugged Layla. Layla barked again getting excited hearing Jake's voice.

Jake heard his door opened. Sunghoon enters the room holding a tray. "Breakfast in bed?" Sunghoon offers. Jake smiled while patting Layla.

"Sure! But before that, why is Layla suddenly here?" Jake curiously asked as Sunghoon placed the tray on the table beside his bed.

"I asked and pleaded the owner if I can take Layla out just for one day." Layla laid beside Jake patiently waiting for him to finish eating. After eating Jake hugged Sunghoon to say thank you.

"No problem, as long as you're happy." Sunghoon says back. Jake's smile unconsciously got wider.

"But seriously, thank you."

Even though Jake can't do a lot of physical activities now, he still asked Sunghoon if he and Layla can go to the garden. Of course, Sunghoon agreed but they have to be with him. Jake took a bath first before going to garden. Jake sat on one of the benches. Throwing the ball for Layla. Layla is a very lovely dog and lively. She can't stop running and running. Jake watched her play in the garden. Jake then rested his head on Sunghoon's shoulder. He feels tired again. Even if he's not moving a lot, he already feels tired.

"You okay?" Sunghoon asked. Jake nodded.

"I'm fine."

Layla came back with the ball and gave it to Jake. Layla barked twice making Jake smile. "I will throw it Layla, don't worry." Jake then throws the ball again and Layla runs to get it. That's what he did all day, that's what they did all day. They played with Layla a lot.

Until Layla has to go. Jake was sadly bidding goodbye to Layla. Layla runs back to him, so Jake kneeled. Jake rested his forehead to Layla's head while patting her head. "We'll meet again, soon." Jake whispers before kissing Layla. Layla barks once. Jake wanted to cry. He feels like crying. He sadly waves to Layla who's walking with her owner.

"Don't be sad—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Sunghoon was interrupted because of a loud voice echoing inside the mansion. Sunoo, entered the mansion with Ni-Ki. Jake was confused. Birthday? Is it his birthday today? Sunghoon chuckles seeing Jake with a confused look. "Yes, it's your birthday today." Sunghoon says as if he can read Jake's mind.

Sunoo hugged Jake while Ni-Ki greets him a happy birthday. Jake still can't sink in what's happening right now. Soon after Sunoo and Ni-Ki arrived. Heeseung and Jungwon also entered.

"Happy Birthday Bro!" Heeseung greets giving him a hug. Jungwon did it too. His brothers aren't staying in the mansion because apparently, Heeseung lives with his boyfriend now (which Jake didn't know before) while Jungwon is living at his condo. Jay soon entered the mansion with EJ and Nicholas. They all greeted him a happy birthday. They all sat in the living room making noises.

That's when Jake noticed that they are all wearing their pajamas. "Are we having a pajama party tonight?" Jake asks.

"Yup! Sunghoon haven't told you that?" Sunoo answered.

"Wanna change clothes now?" Jake and Sunghoon went to the second floor to change clothes. Jake was wearing his blue and white striped pajama set and Sunghoon was wearing a plain white pajama set with some black lines as a design.

"Why do you still look like a nurse in your pajama?"

Sunghoon laughs. "I don't know."

It took them almost 45 minutes because Jake showered and Sunghoon did too. They both walked down the stairs.

"Who turned off the lights?" Jake asks holding Sunghoon's hand tightly. "Don't tell me-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Suddenly the lights went on revealing all six of them smiling, Jay and Nicholas were holding confetti poppers and Jay even popped the confetti late earning a scold from Sunoo. They all started singing the Happy Birthday song as Heeseung appears holding the cake with Jungwon by his side who looks so worried with Heeseung holding the cake.

"I swear hyung if you drop this cake!"

"I won't!" Heeseung defenses.

"Make a wish!" Sunghoon says.

Jake closes his eyes making a wish before blowing the candles out.

_I wish for everyone's happiness, even when I'm gone._

"Happy Birthday!"

One by one they greeted Jake again before giving their gifts. They actually decorated the living room like how pajama parties usually are. There were big mattresses on the floor and also blankets hanging with LED night lights as a design. There are also big pillows scattered. How did they do this in a short span of time? Jake was amazed by what his friends did making him tear up.

"Are you crying?" Sunghoon noticed it first. Jake looks up because he doesn't wanna cry on his birthday. Sunghoon gave him a handkerchief to wipe his tears. "Are you crying?" Jay then notices it too, and suddenly everyone's attention went to him.

"Jake's crying!" Heeseung alarmingly said. "Who made you cry?" Heeseung jokingly asks in a mad tone making Jake smile. Heeseung does the bare minimum still, Jake will laugh at him. "Okay! Okay! Before you start crying more! Let's start the program!”

They made Jake sit on the biggest sofa placed in the middle. Sunoo held a toy mic, he even clears his throat as if he's a professional mc. Soon after, the so-called program they have become a mess. Heeseung was dancing in the middle while Ni-Ki is also dancing with him. Jake was just laughing at their mess. Jay also joined the dance battle until everyone joined in. The speaker suddenly played Dynamite making them go even more crazy.

"You're not going to dance with them?" Jake asks Sunghoon who's just standing beside him.

Sunghoon just shook his head. "Oh, come on, join them!" Jake insists. "Or else I won't be happier." Jake jokingly threatens. Sunghoon sighed in defeat. "Fine." Sunghoon walked to them and as soon as Jay saw him, he dragged him to the middle. Jake wanted to join too but he knows he can't. His body just can't anymore. So, he just watches them happily dancing to the music. They all got tired and asks everyone to eat. They ate midnight snacks while laughing loudly because of Heeseung's stories. They were all telling funny stories to each other because a lot of them can't handle scary stories.

"That's how I fell!" Heeseung laughs loudly. They were just eating junkfoods, gummies and is drinking juice. Jake is also eating, but he's eating vegetables and rice. Sunghoon was just quietly sitting beside him all night. Observing Jake's movements. He doesn't know why he's a little an extra tonight at taking care of Jake.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jake asks when he noticed that Sunghoon was staring at him.

"Nothing."

After eating they all decided to watch a movie.

"But before we watch the movie, we have something prepared for you!" Sunoo cheers. Everyone suddenly stood up, including Sunghoon. One by one they gave Jake a letter.

"You guys!" They all know that even a simple letter can make Jake's heart melt. Jake is that kind and good. Even if you just give him a thank you letter, he will treasure it a lot. Anything you give him is already something big for him. Everyone knows that Jake has the biggest heart between all of them. Jake is suddenly tearing up again.

"Thank you, guys." Jake chokes. Everyone just looks away awkwardly not wanting to watch Jake read their letter.

They all laid to the mattresses and started the movie. Jake was just quietly reading everyone's letter behind them. Jake felt a tear fell from his eyes. Until he can't control it anymore. Every letter just makes him feel sadder and sadder.

"I really love you guys." Jake says but he noticed that everyone was already asleep.

Only Sunghoon is awake beside him. Catching his tears everytime they fall. Jake was already at the last letter. Meaning, it's a letter from Sunghoon.

"You wanna, go up?" Sunghoon asks. "Let's go to your balcony."

Jake nods, wiping his tears.

"You're such a crybaby." Sunghoon teases wiping Jake's tears. "Don't cry, okay? It's your birthday today."

Jake nods standing up with Sunghoon's help. Taking the stair took them 10 minutes because Jake got tired from crying. They reached the balcony. Jake sat on the bench.

"Let me just take a blanket and a pillow." Sunghoon went inside while Jake was already opening Sunghoon's letter.

"Dear My Love," he only read the first part, but he already felt a lump on his throat. Sunghoon came back with a pillow and the blanket that he gave to Jake. He placed the pillow at their back and covered themselves with the blanket. Jake then rested his head on Sunghoon's shoulder while reading his letter. They just sat there quietly. Sunghoon staring at the view, Jake reading Sunghoon's letter.

Sunghoon felt Jake's cries got louder and louder.

"Jake?" Sunghoon asks.

"You're making me cry so much." Jake complains, while wiping his tears. His eyes are already puffy.

"I told you that you can read it tomorrow." Sunghoon says. "But you refused."

It suddenly fell silent again. Sunghoon moved closer to Jake. He placed his one arm around Jake's shoulder while the other was holding Jake's hand. Jake already finished reading his letter. Now, they're just admiring the view. The big moon and the stars that are shining brightly tonight.

"The sky looks so pretty." Jake mumbles.

"So are you."

"That's so cheesy." Jake laughs.

Sunghoon tightens his grip on Jake's hand. "Sunghoon-ah..." Jake whispers. "I love you, you know, that right?"

"Jake... don't." Sunghoon says.

"Remember when-"

"The skies looks so pretty, let's just stare at it." Sunghoon cute Jake's words.

"Sunghoon..." Jake again says.

"Please, Jake, no." Sunghoon pleads. Not wanting to hear Jake. "Just... let's stay quiet."

"I'm tired, Sunghoon-ah." Sunghoon felt a tear fell from his eye. "Then rest, okay? I'll just be here. Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Jake exhales trying to calm himself. "I want you to be happy Sunghoon-ah, my love."

Sunghoon wanted to close his ears. "But I am happy. I am happy with you Jake."

"You..." Jake bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from sobbing. "You deserve everything, my love."

"Yes, I deserve everything. Including you. Now, let's stop talking and just...admire the view."

Sunghoon felt Jake move. "Look at me."

"I don't want to." Sunghoon refuses.

"My love, please?" Jake pleads. Sunghoon sniffs before looking at Jake. "You're crying."

Jake says as he tried to wipe Sunghoon's tears with one hand. "Stop crying or else I'll cry again too."

"I can't...I can't help it."

Jake smiled bitterly. "Listen to me carefully." Sunghoon won't stop crying but he nods as an answer.

"Always remember that I love you." Jake comes closer, he removed Sunghoon's grip on his hand to hold Sunghoon's cheeks. Jake cupped Sunghoon's cheeks and slowly move then nearer. Jake rested his forehead to Sunghoon's forehead closing his eyes. "My hands cannot grip a pencil to write so I'm just going to say it to you face to face."

"Sunghoon-ah, my love, thank you for everything, thank you for making me smile every day, thank you for taking care of me-"

"I will take care of you forever, okay? Stop thanking me for every-"

"Shh. Let me talk." Sunghoon bit his lower lip to stop himself from sobbing too. Sunghoon's heart felt so heavy, he doesn't know why. He doesn't like this situation.

"Thank you for the effort in making me happy, even in the last...days, these past few days, I know you're busy thinking what you should do, but don't stress yourself that much about it just being with you, already makes me so happy. Being with you is the happiest for me." Sunghoon swallowed nervously. He doesn't like how Jake sounds...as if he's already saying...goodbye.

"Jake, I love you." Sunghoon says.

"I know." Jake answers. "I love you so much that, it hurts a lot seeing you cry because of me." Jake opens his eyes that soon found Sunghoon's eyes. "I never...I never thought I'd experience something amazing like this in my whole life. You made my life a lot brighter than it was before."

"I really really wanna thank you for that."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't say sorry. Please."

"I'm sorry if I have to, I have to leave you earlier than I want to." a loud sob escaped Sunghoon's mouth. They're now both crying. "My love, I'm sorry if I have to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry if I, if I'll end our story like this. Sunghoon-ah, don't ever ever forget that you'll always be in my heart. I hope that you'll carry a piece of me in your heart."

"Of course, I will."

"Promise me that you'll never, ever cry because of me again."

"I can't."

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll always remember that I'm always with you even if you can't see or feel me anymore."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye."

Jake smiled bitterly once again. 'Because I am' Jake wanted to say that but he just ignores Sunghoon. "Promise me that no matter what you do and where life takes you, I hope that you'll carry a piece of me within you." Sunghoon's shoulders moved uncontrollably as he sobs harder and louder.

"Jake please don't do this. I promise-I promise I'll take of you better!" Jake placed a finger to stop Sunghoon from talking. "You've done enough for me. I'm sorry if this is what I'll return to you." Jake went back to their first position. He hugged the blanket tighter as he rests his head on Sunghoon's shoulder.

"I love you." Jake wanted to say more. He wanted to say so many things to Sunghoon but his mouth won't cooperate. Sunghoon was just frozen beside him. Doesn't want to accept what's happening right now. He held Jake's hand again. Jake suddenly lifts one of his hand as if he's trying to reach for the stars. "I'll-" Sunghoon wanted the time to stop. Sunghoon wanted everything to stop. He doesn't wanna admit it. No not today. Not when he didn't even do everything he planned.

'Please, don't take him away from me.' Sunghoon prays.

"I'll be one of them, soon." Jake mumbles. Sunghoon can't take it anymore. He just sat their crying loudly while Jake...Jake.

"I'm sorry Sunghoon-ah. I'm just really tired today." Jake mumbles. Sunghoon gathers himself up to talk to Jake. "No. No. Don't worry Jake. You did good. You fought for so many years. You deserve to-" Sunghoon can't seem to finish his sentence. "You deserve to-"

"You deserve to rest now Jake." Sunghoon chokes. Is this...even real.

"Thank you." Jake slowly closes his eyes. Sunghoon grips tighter. Jake just...one last time...one last time...

"I love you." Jake whispers as he held the blanket closer to his body. "My love." Sunghoon was just staring blankly. He softly moved Jake's head closer and moved it to a comfortable position. "You've already done a lot of things, Jake."

Jake's hand fell from the grip onto the blanket. Sunghoon's grip loosened up too. Everything went silent. Sunghoon was just...there...Moments later. He kissed Jake's forehead for the last time.

"You did a good fight, my angel. You're so strong. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for making me feel the things I haven't felt before." Sunghoon hugged Jake tightly. Sunghoon felt like half of his heart stopped functioning.

"Rest well now, my angel. No more pain. Happy…Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Did you guys had fun reading it? Please comment down your feedbacks about it so I can know what to improve next time! <3
> 
> p.s check the sequel on my profile!


End file.
